Falling in Love
by TrisKatnissHermioneSpencer
Summary: This is my first story! Jacob x OC. Emma Stark has lived in Forks for as long as she can remember. When she begins going to Forks High, she wasn't expecting to meet him. This is how they fell in love. Please review it would mean the world to me!
1. How We Met

**Hey guys! So this is my first story on here and I really hope you guys like it! Please review, it would really help me get a perspective on what you guys would like in the story. PM me if you have any questions or stuff like that! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers characters or story or anything like that!**

Prologue

It all happened when I started that high school. Everything was so boring. Until I met him, of course. I had lived in Forks for 6 years. I moved there when I was 9. I didn't really want to move, but my mom told me I'd like it. She said it was beautiful. Nicer than dry old Sacramento. I guess I believed her, because at that time, anything was better than Sacramento. Moving away from her crazy boyfriend was a relief for us both. We had talked about it for months. She worked while I was at school. Then my friend would pick me up and I would do my homework there until mom picked me up. In a couple of months, she had gathered enough money for us to buy a car, and move out to Forks.

I thought it would of been a bit easier, moving to Forks, but starting my first day of 6th grade wasn't so good, but it wasn't terrible either. Everyone avoided me in my morning classes, but then lunch came, and I wish everyone kept avoiding me. But that idiot, Mike Newton, of course he had to do something. He started by doing the old "trip you while you're carrying your lunch tray", which I easily saw coming, and stepped over his foot. He got so mad at that. But I'm still glad I made him look like an idiot. By eighth grade he had started trying to beat me up, which was really annoying. I blocked each one of his punches every time, and when it got tiring I just ran. I've always liked running. It's given my mind a sort of peace, and I can feel how my body is working. I finished up middle school, and spent an awesome summer with my mom.

Chapter one

This morning is the first day of high school. Am I stressed? Not really... Ok maybe a little. For the first time, I woke up before my alarm. I guess my mind knew that 'today was the day'. Oh wait. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Emma Stark and today is kind of special... for my mom. She's really excited about me going to high school. I can't blame her. I would be, but I'm just not a very excitable person, and I don't know why. My phone interrupted my thoughts with a very extreme ringing, which I replied to with a groan, and dismissed the alarm. I tossed off my lilac covers and stretched, shivering from the cold. I got up and went straight to the bathroom, doing my business, brushing my teeth, and washing my face, of course getting water all over my shirt. I exited my room to say good morning to my mom. I was always really close to my mom, because she was all I really ever had. She was just chilling and watching the news, as usual for her mornings before I left for school. She was already ready for work. I kissed her on the cheek.  
"What are you going to wear?", she asked me.  
"I don't know... the usual.", I said, leaving the living room.

I walked back to my room, and slid open my closet door. I decided to wear some dark wash skinny jeans, an olive green v-neck t-shirt, and a light gray hoodie. I walked over to my mirror, combed my hair and swiped on SPF lip-balm, even though it wasn't going to be sunny anytime soon. I didn't really mind that it wasn't sunny. I like rainy weather more. I shoved my phone in my pocket, slipped on some socks and my navy converse, grabbing my backpack and jogging down the stairs. I grabbed some cereal, and poured my self some coffee in a travel cup, adding milk and sugar. I finished my cereal, and said goodbye to my mom, who insisted to take some pictures of me. I grabbed my keys, and walked to my car, balancing my coffee, while getting in. As I drove to school, I listened to the radio, and drank some coffee. I parked, and got out.

I was totally not expecting this. As soon as I got of my car I saw a group of huge guys. I don't mean fat! I mean like really tall and buff. There were about 6 of them. I tried to walk to the office to pick up my schedule but I was so distracted. I had to look over one more time... Oh my gosh. This has go to be the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He had a strong jawline, and a full mouth. His tan skin was the color of milky coffee, and his eyes were dark. He was just gorgeous. I shook my head. He must be in twelfth. I got my stuff out of the passenger seat, and walked to the office. I walked to where it said to pick up your schedule, and looked through my grade and last names beginning with S until I found mine.

First period, history. Second period, English. Third period, math. Lunch. Fourth period, biology. Fifth period, gym. Sixth period, music. Seventh period, French. Study hall.  
Not too bad, I thought to myself. I found my locker and emptied out my backpack, shoving my keys and mints in my pockets. I decided to go looking for my only friend. To the library!  
I found Miranda in the science fiction section.  
"Hey, Miranda!", I said  
"Hey, and shush, it's a library", she replied.  
"Schedule?", I inquired.  
She fished around in her army jacket pocket, and handed me a neatly folded paper.  
I unfolded it. Yes! Two classes together. Math and music. That's awesome. Miranda's really good at math and I suck. I just so happened to look at the clock.  
"Mir! Three minutes!", I panicked  
"Ok", she replied

We walked to building 2 and Miranda went to the second floor, where she had Spanish. I walked to my locker and got out my binder, some pencils and pens, and my notebook. I walked down the hall, looking for room 16. I paused, slightly stumbling. Oh my gosh. That guy was standing right outside what was supposed to be room 16. The first bell rang. Ok. I can do this. I walked down to my English class and opened the door, ignoring the guys right behind me. I took a seat in the back, and dumped everything down on my desk, looking around the room. I saw someone sit in the seat next to me. I looked to see that it was, unfortunately, Jessica Stanley. Oh great, I thought to myself. Jessica Stanley is so annoying. In five minutes, the second bell rang, and our teacher stood up from her desk.  
"My name is Ms"  
- she was cut off by two of those buff guys walking through the door. Including the really good-looking one.  
"Sit down in the back of the classroom!", she said, obviously annoyed by their late entrance. They made their way toward the back, where I was sitting, since the door was at the front of the room. The good-looking one sat behind me and the other one sat next to him.

"Okay. As I was saying before, my name is Ms. Grant. The first unit we will be doing is Ancient Rome.", she continued giving us information about what supplies we should need. I heard two deep voices behind me talking.  
" Why were you needing to phase right before school?!", one said.  
" Shut up Quil! Not here!", said the good-looking one.  
" Whatever, Jacob", said Quil.  
Jacob. That was his name. I reached under my desk to get out my textbook like had just told us to do.  
"Quil Ateara and Jacob Black! Why are you talking and disrupting the class? Move your seats! Mr. Black, switch seats with Jessica Stanley!", she commanded.  
My breath caught in my throat when I realized that Jacob was about to have to sit next to me for the next semester and maybe even more. He grabbed his notebook, a pencil, and folder, and got up to move seats. He plopped down in his chair and dropped his stuff on the table. I stopped looking and opened my textbook to page 146. Ancient Rome.

After fifteen minutes the bell rang, and I got my stuff and went to my locker to grab the book that we had to buy for English, Romeo and Juliet. I found room 3 in building one. No buff guys here. I sat down near the middle this time, trying to focus on English as the teacher introduced himself. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw that Jessica Stanley was sitting behind me! Argh!  
"Isn't Mr. Lewis so hot?", she asked me.  
"Uhh. I don't really care!", I replied and turned back around, trying to focus on the Romeo and Juliet symbolism map in front of me. My mind kept wandering back to history. What would happen tomorrow? Will Jacob be in any of my other classes? The bell's ringing woke me from my daydreaming as I gathered my stuff, and looked at my schedule to refresh my mind of what I was doing now.

Math. I hated math. I didn't hate logic. I only hated it because I was terrible at it no matter how hard I tried. I walked upstairs and saw Miranda walking down the hall from the other set of stairs.  
"Miranda!", I cried out.  
"Hey Emma! Let's get a seat next to each other.", she suggested.  
"Alright", I agreed.  
We entered class together and we both took seats at the front. I found that if I sat at the front in math, I understood the concepts better. Minutes of algebra and equations flew by, and we were out of there, and heading towards the cafeteria like hungry wolves.

I never bought school lunch. I believed that it was poison. Disgusting poison at that. Instead, me and Miranda sat down at the back of the lunch room and unpacked our lunches. Mine was some leftover Chinese food I had made the night before. Miranda had some Caesar salad. We ate and talked until the bell rang.

Next I had biology. Biology was the only subject within science that I liked. It flew by quickly. Next I had gym. I walked to the locker room and got my locker combination from the gym teacher. I opened my locker and emptied out the bag of PE stuff I had put together. Deodorant, antiperspirant, sneakers, gym clothes, hair ties, body wipes. I got changed and went inside the gym. I saw Jacob hanging out nearby the entrance to the boys locker room.

A shrill whistling broke my gaze.  
"Alright! All ninth graders line up here alphabetically!", my gym teacher yelled.  
I rushed to my place in line and stood there as Ms. Morgan took roll call.  
"Okay! I want you all to run 3 laps around the track! Got it? Good!", she blew her whistle and we all jogged to the track and started running. I was picking up speed, and saw Jacob near the front. I was easily moving my way forward through the running kids. Almost close to him now. Wait, what? Why did I want to run closer to Jacob anyway? I kept running closer for no apparent reason. My lungs started to feel dry, as I took big breaths of air, trying to keep them consistent.

By my second lap, I had caught up to Jacob. I'm running right next to him because he's not letting me overtake him. He looks over at me, almost confused as to how I'm as fast as he was. I looked back determinedly and then the weirdest thing happened. He looked me straight in the eyes, and had this weird look upon his face, like he had suddenly found the answer to something big. Suddenly the whole weight of his body slammed into me, and I found myself rolling through the grass.

I felt my head spinning wildly as I struggled to sit up. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob's face inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my neck, as he stared at me and me back at him, in shock. He mumbled a sorry, and rolled off of me, standing up and offering a hand. I took it and stood up, shaking the grass off of my gym shorts.  
"Is everyone alright here?", shouted Ms. Morgan  
"Yeah, I'm fine", I said, looking back at Jacob and he nodded in approval.  
"Just lost my balance", he said apologetically.  
"Alright then... head to the gym", she instructed, running off.

The walk to the gym was somewhat awkward. Halfway through I suggested we run, to which Jacob agreed, and we did a fast yet awkward jog there. When we got there, the class was playing basketball, and Ms. Morgan told us both to join a group lacking two people. Playing was kind of awkward, since the other two kids weren't that good, and me and Jacob pretty much just played as a two person team. Ms. Morgan blew her whistle and told us it was time to dress out. I headed to the locker room and dressed, waiting outside in the hallway until the bell rang.

The next thing I knew, Jacob was walking over to me. My heart started beating irregularly fast, which didn't make any sense. I hardly knew the guy.  
"Hey, is it Emma?", he asked. I nodded. Was I being too silent? Stop it Emma. Listen.  
" Ok. I'm really sorry about what happened when we were running today. I guess I just got startled when you were suddenly running next to me, and I lost my balance, and yeah...", he trailed off, scratching behind his neck.  
"No problem. It wasn't your fault.", I replied.  
"Yeah, it was my fault. I'm really sorry. It was my fault though.", he looked genuinely sorry. Why was he apologizing so much? Whatever.  
"Okay. I forgive you, I guess.", I answered.  
"Good. Okay.", he said, looking relieved.  
"So I'll see you around? In history and stuff? Wait, what's your schedule?", he asked. Oh my gosh. He wants to know my schedule? Okay.  
"Well, history, of course, then English with Mr. Lewis, math with Mrs. Fisher, bio with Ms. Penn, then gym, then music with Mr. Reede, and finally French with Ms. Chappelle.", I summed up.  
"Oh, I have French seventh with Ms. Chappelle.", he said. Really?! I have three classes with this beautiful guy?  
"Maybe we can walk there together?...", he suggested.  
"Okay!", I beamed. He flashed a smile and walked away.

Next thing I knew I was on my phone, hurriedly texting Miranda about the interesting events that had just occurred. She didn't seem very interested. I guess stuff about boys with her just wasn't...there. Music went by fast, the teacher was awesomely hilarious. Then I remembered Jacob and his suggestion to walk there together... wait, what class did he have before this? Oh no! I really didn't think this through did I?! I started panicking, thinking about all the causes that Jacob could not show up. I walked to my locker and grabbed my French dictionary, and put away my sheet music. Suddenly, I heard a tap on my shoulder.

"Jacob?", I stammered, spinning around.  
"Jacob? Who's Jacob? It's me! Mike!", he smirked at me, grabbed my French dictionary and threw it across the hall. I glared at him, slamming my locker closed. I hardly heard the hourly ring from the speaker.  
"Get my stuff.", I ordered.  
"Nah, I think I'll pass today...", he said, and for the first time, successfully punching me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards, gasping for air, fishing my phone out of my pocket to call Miranda.  
"Didn't think I'd do that, huh? I'll do it again, as well.", he said.  
"No you won't.", a voice said behind him as someone grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Jacob?", I asked, surprised.  
"Are you okay?", he asked, while Mike was trying to escape.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Could've been better, but not dying.", I forced a smile.  
"Good.", he said, letting go of Mike.  
"Listen to me. Don't ever do that again, or I swear... believe me, you don't want to know.", he threatened. Mike nodded and stumbled away.  
"You're lucky Emma Stark, if you're boyfriend wasn't here to save you, you would be dead meat.", he cried running away.  
"Mike!", I yelled. He turned around, a sarcastic look on his face.  
"Shut up and get a life.", I completed.


	2. Rain and Bagel Bites

**Hey guys! So I got twelve views! Please review it would make my day! Just say if you liked it! Pleaseeee? Ok.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or anything like that!**

_Rain and Bagel Bites_

"Are you sure you're okay?", Jacob asked for the millionth time.  
"Yes! I'm sure! I'm fine, okay?", I replied, curious as to why he was so worried. He hardly knew me!  
"Ok...", he tried to agree, still unconvinced.  
"Here's French", he says halfheartedly, opening the door for me.  
"Thank you!", I said politely, shocked as to why he was being so nice. Does he like me? No... I just met him!  
"No problem!", he replies, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Mr. Black and Ms. Stark! I don't usually accept late arrivals, but I will let it pass this time, as it is your first day.", says Ms. Chappelle.  
"Thank you Ms. Chappelle", I say, Jacob nodding in agreement.  
"Let's sit together.", we both say in unison.  
"Ok, sorry. At the back?", I laugh.  
"Sure", he says, noticing everyone staring at us, including one of his buff friends, who shoots him a questioning look, looking back and forth between me and Jacob as we take our seats in the back of the room. Ms. Chappelle continues to lecture, me and Jacob shuffling through our binders for supplies.

"Dammit", Jacob curses.  
"What happened?", I inquire.  
"Oh,sorry, I just need a piece of binder paper I forgot my notebook at home, and I don't have any binder paper", he looks at me sheepishly.  
"Sure!", I say, a little too enthusiastically, selecting a crisp, new piece of paper from my organized binder.  
"Thank you.", he takes the paper and our hands meet for a spilt second, my breathing suddenly increased, volts of electricity surging through my body. He's stares at me, and I blush and look away, making an excuse to write something down. After that, I'm too shy to look back, so I just focus on class, until the bell rings for study hall. I take out my English homework and start to work on it.

"What's wrong?", Jacob asks, sounding hurt.  
"I...", I turn around and look into his deep, dark eyes, and my heart melts for a moment.  
"I just kind of got shy for a moment", I say, blushing and looking down at my navy shoes.  
"Why?", he asks his voice suddenly deeper and husky. I start fidgeting, and look back up at him, my heart picking up pace again.  
"Umm... I...", I stutter, clearly at a loss for words.  
"You've-been-really-nice-to-me-and-I-kind-of...", I speak fasts and then trail off, not sure as to why I'm letting him make me spill my deepest, darkest secrets. Then the bell rings. Talk about being 'saved by the bell', huh?  
"I gotta go", I say grabbing my stuff, and kind of running out the door to my locker.

I unlocked my locker, shoved my stuff inside my backpack, put my jacket on, and put the hood up as I walked outside. It's raining heavily. I grab my earbuds out of my pocket and plug them into my phone, as I walk to the car, getting into the drivers side, plopping my backpack down on the passenger seat, and turning the heat on, rubbing my hands together. I drive home, enjoying the pounding of the rain on the windshield, the wipers pushing the water back off of the windshield, making patterns of light dance across the seats.

I drive into my garage, heading inside, and dropping my soaking wet backpack on the floor, taking all of my papers and books out so that they wouldn't get ruined. I rushed upstairs to take a hot shower, and change into some sweatpants and a sweater, heading back downstairs to fix myself a snack. I make myself some more coffee, 'cause I can never have enough coffee, and take out some Bagel Bites and pop them into the oven. When my coffee is ready I sit down on the couch and watch some catch up Pretty Little Liars, while I wait for the Bagel Bites to crisp up.

I hear a ding and lazily get up off of the comfy sofa and take out the Bagel Bites, and put some of them onto a plate. As I bite into the first one, I hear my doorbell ring. 'Who the heck could that be', I think to myself. 'My mom doesn't get back 'till seven', I say as I go on the intercom, asking who it is.  
"Emma? It's Jake!", says Jacob's voice from outside the house.'Why would Jacob be here?', I think to myself, opening the door. There stands Jacob, soaking wet, his t-shirt clinging to his... I count... Eight pack?!

"H-h-i! Come in! What happened?", I asked, pushing Jacob into my house, and closing the door behind him.  
"I just wanted to walk. And then I ended up here. I saw you drive in", he admits.  
"Are you cold?", I ask, touching his arm. What? How is he so warm?  
"Are you sick or something?", I ask touching the back of my palm to his forehead.  
"No.", he says curtly.  
"I'm going to get you a towel... I just heated up some Bagel Bites, they're in the kitchen help yourself", I say leading him into the kitchen and then running upstairs to grab a towel. When I come back down he has eaten about half the tray of Bagel Bites. Wow, he must be hungry. I walk up to him and pat his shoulders with the towel, and he suddenly turns to me. I stop and look up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you Emma", he says sincerely.  
"No problem, anytime", I say with a smile. He gleams with happiness.  
"Why did you leave French so suddenly?", he asks, his voice now deeper. He's looking at me more seriously now.  
"I...", I fail once more to answer the question.  
"Are you attracted to me?", he says, his voice seductive. He moves closer to me, our faces inches apart. I grip the counter behind me for support. Then I hear the noise of a phone ringing, and Jacob steps away from me and pulls his phone out of his pocket, looking at the caller I.D, and then answering it.

"What's up Sam?", he asks, sounding irritated. I hear some frantic mumbling on the other end, and Jacobs expression changes from annoyed to worried.  
"I'll be right over.", he says, hanging up. He looks at me.  
"I have to go I'm sorry... I'll talk to you later.", he apologizes and jogs out of the kitchen to the door and runs outside, me jogging after him. I watch him jog down the street. He stops, turns around, and gives me a sad look, and then continues running down the street. I back up into the hall and close the front door, taking a breath. What the hell just happened?

I look for something to watch on Netflix, slowly savoring the taste of my now cold Bagel Bites. I decide on the new Pretty Little Liars episode, which I missed. I finish up the show once my mom comes home.  
"Hey honey, how's it going?", she asks, kissing the top of my head. I notice she's carrying a couple of binders full of papers.  
"Great. How was work?", I ask, eyeing the binders pointedly.  
"Just busy. Don't worry about me. Got any food? I'm starving.", she asks peering around the clean kitchen.

"Yeah, Bagel Bites. They're cold now, I can put them back in the oven if you want.", I offer.  
"Actually it's fine. I'll get something. Do you have any homework to do? I was planning on doing my work down here.", she asks, pointing at the table I'm sitting at.  
"Yeah no problem. I was going to go upstairs anyway. Good luck with all that work.", I say, scooting up my chair, gathering up my stuff and jogging up the stairs to my room.  
"You too honey!", I hear her shouting up the stairs.

"Thanks!", I yell behind my back, walking into my room.  
I finish up my homework and go downstairs for a light salad since my eating schedule is now all messed up. I make myself some herbal decaf tea, and go back upstairs with it. I carry out my nightly routine, taking a short shower to wash my hair, brushing my teeth, and getting into bed with a book. Eventually, I fall asleep with the lights on, and somewhere in the night, my mom turns them off for me.


	3. A Vampy?

**I want to thank anyone who reviewed or favorited the story. It means a lot. Also, a special thanks to my first and only reviewer, justsukiya. It really made my day. I just wanted to say that I never read the Twilight series, so if my timing is off, please excuse it. Otherwise enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nuffin. **

A Vampy?

**JACOB POV**

When I got to Sam's house, there was some sort of commotion going on. I ran inside and Emily ..was sitting with Colin and Brady.

"What's going on Em?", I asked, motioning to outside.

"I don't know. One moment Sam was in here, then he got a phone call from Paul, and was out the door in a hurry.", explained Emily.

"Alright, I'm going to see what's going on. Stay here guys, ok?", I assured them.

"Ok Jacob. Be safe.", Emily says, Colin and Brady nodding in agreement.

"I will.", I say, running out the door and into the woods.

I quickly phased into my russet furred wolf. Then I heard Sam.

'Jacob, Bella is here. And she's not normal.,' I hear Sam telepathically.

'What do you mean she's not normal?!,' I say, growling out loud.

'Just come here, I suppose you can hear what's going on.,' he says. I make my way through the forest, following the sounds that soon become clear. A female voice which I supposed belonged to Bella, but sounded way more aggravated than before. I walk into a clearing full of my pack members, all surrounding Bella...and HIM; the bloodsucker. When I padded my way closer, I saw noticeable changes in Bella's appearance; she was paler, stiffer, more elegant. When I got close enough,I could smell it. She was one too.

Paul was in human form, as well as Embry. They were both arguing with Bella and Edward, Sam closely watching. I walked up next to Sam.

'Do you see it?,' he asks me. I stomp on the ground underneath me.

'Yes.,' I replied, feeling my heart spilt into pieces. Even though I had imprinted on Emma, I still loved Bella. Was that even legal? Paul turns around.

"Jacob!", he says, a sad look on his face. Embry turns around as well.

"Oh.,"he mutters.

"I think you should phase back, Jacob.", Paul says, throwing some shorts at me. I grab it with my teeth and strut into the forest. I walk behind some trees phase back, and put the shorts on. I walk back out.

"What the hell, Bella!?", I shout. I hate doing this in front of Edward, but at this point, I really don't care.

"I told you I was going to do it.", she muttered.

"Yeah, like I believed that."I scoffed and looked around. She gives me a sad look.

"Bella. I LOVED you. And you couldn't even respect that.", I shook my head.

"I still love you. But now you're a leech too. Yay. I'm in love with a vampire. I'm stuck in the same dilemma you were stuck in. Except, now I imprinted! See, Bella you're always going around and making everything ten times worse.", I blurted out. Paul, Quil, Embry, and Sam looked at me in shock. Edward too.

"You IMPRINTED?", Paul asked me. I was too late to answer by then, because at that point Bella had me pinned at my throat up against a tree.

"And why the hell can't I have you both?", she whispered in my ear. I pushed as hard as I could to get her off, but she was a newborn. I started burning up, wanting to phase. But I couldn't fight Bella. I just couldn't.

"Bella, get off of him", Edward said calmly, half amused.

"Fine.", she said, letting go of me after a couple of seconds. I angrily yet helplessly pushed past her.

"Think about it Jake.", she whispered in my ear. I shivered. Wait. Can I even shiver?

"Come on Edward, let's leave.", she said, grabbing his arm.

"Okay, Bella, I'm sick of these mutts anyway.,"

They both ran off towards the Cullen House. Paul, Embry, Sam, and Quil turn around to look at me.

"Dude. You didn't tell us you IMPRINTED!.", Quil complains, phasing back behind a bush.

"Well I was at her freakin' house before you guys called me!," I retorted. Sam just shook his 'in wolf form' head.

"Dude, who is she?", Embry asked me.

"Her name is Emma Stark and she's just beautiful and wonderful and…", I trailed off, waving my arms happily in the air.

"Good for you bro!", Paul claps me on the back.

"Thanks dude.", I acknowledged his congrats.

"It's getting dark now, do you think I should go back?", I asked.

"No dude, give her some time to think. Wait, she does know, right?", Embry confirmed.

"Not really…", I scratched the back of my head. They all nervously shuffled around.

"But, Jake, you have to tell her! When are you going to do that?", Quil warned me.

"When I think she's ready for the information? Or when she loves me too? Which one? Or do I just tell her now so that I don't break her heart when she does love me…", I worried.

"Dude, if she loves you, she's not going to break your heart when you tell her.", Paul added.

"IF she loves me.", I pointed out. Sam runs off, obviously tired of our conversation. We start making our way back to the house. I worry about Emma. What if she doesn't love me? Does that mean I have to be her friend her whole life? I couldn't stand just being her friend. It would drive me crazy. She has to love me, otherwise I swear I'm going to go insane.

**Aww poor Jake, worrying about Emma already. Will she love him?... *curious glance* *wink, wink* JUST KIDDING. SO PLEASE PLEASE BE NICE! If you follow favorite I will give you a cookie of your choice. If you give me a review, you get some trifle! YAY. I'll be writing another chapter… but I'll only post it if I get more reviews… are you thirsty for more? Then, review!**

**See ya later monkeys!**


	4. Explaining Imprinting In a Car?

**Hey guys! I'm just wondering why I have so many viewers and only 2 reviews from justsukiya. Thanks for sticking by me. Maybe I'll just have to PM all of my reviews the chapters? Hmmmmm? So please review. It's like a trade. I write the story for you, you pay me back with reviews. I think that sounds reasonable. Anyway, onto the story. The disclaimer is at the end so I don't spoil the chappy for anyone. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: Explaining Imprinting...In a Car?_

_EMMA POV _

I woke to the most annoying sound ever. Once again, I forgot to turn off my alarm for 'sleep in Saturdays'.(**AND: Yes, her first day of school was a Friday, so what?)** So annoying. But I was too awake to go back to sleep now anyway. I got up, and freshened up, before putting on a sweater and heading downstairs with my laptop and book in tow. I decided to make pancakes… they were my favorite. I made the not-yet-fluffy pancake batter and skillfully poured it into the pan I had heated up with butter. I swirled the ladle around to give the pancake the perfect circular shape. I made two for myself, and decided I would make fresh ones when my mom woke up.

I sat down with my pancakes, smothered them in Canadian Maple Syrup, and ate them, while just looking at emails and other random things on my laptop. Once I finished I went back upstairs, forcing myself to keep aware to the noise my mom might make on her way down. She had been working all night, and I really wanted to give her a break. About 25-35 minutes later, I heard some shuffling noises in the hallway. I ran downstairs and saw my mom curiously poking at the bowl of batter.

"Mom! I'm gonna make you pancakes, okay?", I asked, turning the heat on and melting some butter.

"That sounds great honey!", she looked like she had at least 60% of her energy restored.

"I'll make you coffee as well?", I asked.

"Yes, black. Thank you!", she said, plopping down on the couch and turning on the T.V. When her coffee and pancakes were ready, I brought them over to her on the couch and she ate up. I told her that I wanted to go out with Miranda, and then headed upstairs to get ready. First, I had to call Miranda.

"Hey Miranda!", I said, now on the phone.

"Yup, what's up Ems?", she asked me.

"Do you want to go out today? Maybe just go to Port Angeles and walk around and have lunch? Maybe we can go bowling…", I hinted at Miranda's weird obsession with bowling.

"I'm in! What time are you gonna pick me up?", she planned out.

"In like 30 minutes… like at 9:45.", I confirmed.

"Okay, I'll be ready by that time. See ya then!", she agreed.

"Ok see you then Mir. Bye!", I said, and then hung up.

_30 minutes later._

I headed out the door, handbag in tow, saying bye to my mom. I drove over to Mir's house, and she got in happily. We drove to Port Angeles listening to music and chatting. I happened to bring up Jacob.

"So is he cute?", she asked.

"More than cute!", I blushed furiously. She teasingly poked me in the arm.

"What about you Mir? Do you like anyone at Forks High?", I inquired.

"No...well...maybe just a little bit…", her face turned pink.

"Do tell!", I giggled.

"Okay. So I kind of like this really cute guy called Jared. He's kind of tall, and kind of muscular, but not really THAT muscular. Like a soccer player.", she swooned, blabbering about Jared.

"And he's in some of your classes?", I confirmed.]

"Yup. Two of them.", she beamed.

"So who is this Jacob guy anyway? What happened?", she asked.

"Well he's really cute but not just cute. More like… beautiful. But in a manly way.", I blushed.

I then continued to fill her in on what happened yesterday, leaving out the personal bits, such as the 'are you attracted to me' part and what-not.

"So he seems pretty...amazing?", she said, once I finished telling her almost everything.

"Yeah. I think he's absolutely wonderful.", I sighed.

_10 minutes later_

"Mir, do you want to go to the bowling alley first?", I asked once we parked in Port Angeles.

"Of course! If you don't mind.", she added sheepishly.

"No problem!", I agreed. We both went off to the bowling alley. I won the first game, but I let her win the rest since she's obsessed with it and all. We went off to eat lunch at about 1:25. What I really wasn't expecting was Jacob and two other buff guys to be sitting inside of Chipotle.

"That's him!", I excitedly whispered to Miranda.

"Yeah, I know, but who are the other two?", she said.

"Wait. What?", I asked. She looked at me in confusion.

"Jared is sitting there…", she explained.

"Jacob is sitting with two other guys!", I exclaimed.

"Wait. So one of them is Jacob, one of them is Jared?", I cleared up.

"Apparently.", she agreed.

"So they're friends?", I considered.

"Obviously, otherwise why do they look so friendly?",she sighed.

So they're friends. Jared and Jacob? Wow. Coincidence much? I walked up to their table.

"Jacob?", I asked. He looked at me.

"Emma! I didn't know you would be here. Well, obviously, but. I'm so sorry I ran off yesterday. Are you angry at me?", he blabbered, one of the other two kicking him in the shin. I assumed it was Jared, because he was way older than the other one, who was about 14. Miranda walked up behind me.

"Hey Jared.", Miranda said casually. I laughed in my head.

"No, I'm not mad at you.", I frowned.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?", Jared and Jacob both asked at the same time.

"Sure.", Miranda said.

"I'll just get my food and then I'll come back. Oh, and who is this?", I asked towards the 14 year old boy.

"Oh, that's Seth. He hangs out with us all the time. Seth this is Emma.", he introduced.

"Nice to meet you Seth. We'll be back in a second.", I said grabbing Miranda's hand and pulling her off towards the line.

"That's Jacob? He's cute!", she cried.

"Shhhh! I don't want them to hear you!", I exclaimed.

"Did you like Jared?", she asked.

"He seems nice!", I said enthusiastically. We moved up the line. I got a burrito with brown rice, Barbacoa, lettuce, cheese, corn salsa, and sour cream and the medium sauce on the side. Miranda got a salad bowl, but I didn't watch her order too closely. I tried to stay calm while I walked to the table. Did he mean what he was saying before? Or was he just confused? Does he even like me? We got to the table, and Jacob patted the seat next to him. I gladly yet nervously accepted and sat down next to him.

"I'm not going to finish all of this. Do you want some?", I asked Jacob, pointing to my burrito.

"Sure!", he said. I halved the burrito and put some in Jacob's tray that still had some of his older burrito that he was still finishing.

"So what are you guys doing up here?", Seth asked. Miranda answered for us.

"We were just hanging out. We just went bowling before we came here.", she explained.

"That's cool.", said Jared, smiling at her. I felt a little jump of joy for Miranda. He might like her!

"What about you guys?", I asked, after swallowing my bite of burrito.

"Same. Just hanging out", Jacob answered. I looked up at him and he looked back at me for a second.

"Jared, Seth, Miranda, do you mind if we slip out for a second?", he asked courteously.

"No problem man.", Jared said, giving Jake a wink.

"Okay.", Miranda smiled. Jake pulled me to my feet and took my hand and led me outside. My heart picked up a beat.

"Emma, I'm really sorry for running off yesterday. I feel so bad about it. I was having a really good time being with you. I hope you felt the same way.", he apologized, running a hand through his black hair.

"I did.", I blushed, looking down at the grey cement.

"And it's okay. I get it, sometimes things just come up.", I smiled.

"I would love to hang out with you again.", Jacob said sincerely, taking my hands in his hands.

"Tomorrow?", I asked.

"Sure. Why don't we figure it out later. Here.", he handed me his phone.

"Okay, sure.", I agreed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. We both filled in our information and swapped phones.

"Wanna get back in there?", he signaled to the door.

"Sure.", I lied. I would of rather just spent the rest of the day with Jacob, but that seems a little too desperate.

We walked back in, to find Seth gone, and, *choke, choke*, Jared and Miranda making out. Of course. We stood there awkwardly.

"Maybe we should just come back later?...", I suggested.

"We could grab the food and run?", Jacob proposed.

"Let's do that.", I agreed. My heartbeat was getting faster now, because I was going to be able to spend some time alone with Jake.

"3,2,1, go!", he whispered, as we both ran forward, grabbed the food as quietly as possible, and ran outside. Luckily, (not really) it had started to drizzle now.

"Crap!", I said, pulling up my hood. I looked at Jake, who had no jacket.

"We could sit in my car? It's only down the street.", I offered.

"Sure.", he confirmed. We both started walking down the street to the car. Under my jacket, I was only wearing a light t-shirt, and my jacket, even though it was a hoodie, it wasn't waterproof, and it was starting to get soaked. I started to shiver from the cold water on my skin. It was raining hard now, and we were both shielding the food from the rain with ourselves.

"Are you getting cold Emma?", he said in a worried voice.

"Kind of.", I said, my teeth chattering. I didn't know how he wasn't cold yet. He was just wearing a now completely wet t-shirt.

"Come here.", he said putting his arm out around my shoulders. I obliged and instantly felt myself heating up. He was so warm.

"Why are you so warm, Jake?", I murmured. He stiffened.

"I'll tell you later.", he reasoned.

"Okay.", I said, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable, but was still really curious. We got to the car and I unlocked it, getting into the drivers side, and Jake getting into the passengers. When his arm left my shoulders I instantly felt a sort of emptiness.

"Are you still cold?", he asked me. I nodded, peeling off my hoodie. The car felt really warm, and the heating wasn't warm. Could the heat be radiating off of Jake? He leaned over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to tell you something Emma.", he breathed into my ear. I felt myself shiver from the sudden extra warmth on my cold skin.

"Okay.", my voice broke, and my heartbeat quickening. He broke away from the embrace.

"I'm a shape-shifter. That's why I'm so warm all of the time, and part of the reason I had to go away so quickly yesterday.", he said. A shape-shifter? Like having the ability to turn into something else. Was my life becoming a fantasy book?

"What do you turn into?", I asked, uniquely calmly. He seemed surprised.

"A wolf.", he replied. A wolf? Jacob turns into a wolf. Wow.

"Why are you telling me this?", I asked him, looking into his dark eyes. He looked nervous as he scratched behind his head.

"Well. I just wanted you to know, because of how you were asking me why I was so warm.", he looked kind of guilty, like he wasn't telling everything.

"It is just you?", I asked, nervously. Was this also the explanation as to why he was so buff?

"No. I have a pack. Jared and Seth are. So are some others. You'll probably meet them later.", he explained. Jared and Seth too? How many are there?

"And, I know I'm asking a weird amount of questions, but, why exactly do you shape-shift?", I wondered. He looked kind of worried, like this one was really tough to answer.

"No, it's okay. You can ask as many questions as you want. As for answering that… there are also vampires. That's why we shape-shift. We are meant to protect humans from the vampires. Our ancient Quileute legends know them as the Cold Ones.", he concluded. I looked at him in shock. So there were vampires as well? Even more peachy.

"So, basically, there are shape-shifters, like you, that shape-shift to protect humanity from vampires, who also exist.", I summed up. He looked slightly relieved that I understood.

"Yeah. Exactly.", he said.

"There's probably a lot more, but you'll figure it out later.", he told me. I nodded, and reached out for his hand, my hand freezing cold.

"So, I guess that now you told me this, you can tell me what happened yesterday?", I asked cautiously. He looked at me for a second in thought, and then nodded.

"Okay. When I got the phone call it was from one of my friends, who is a shape-shifter.", he explained.

"His name is Sam. Anyway, when I got there his fiancee Emily, and Collin and Brady, who are also shape-shifters were just sitting there, so I asked them what happened.", Jacob said. He then kept explaining until he had difficulty talking about this particular vampire.

"I should probably tell you who Bella is now, rather than later. I used to love her and she's now a vampire. She chose Edward over me even though he left her for about 6 months.", he looked a little sad. My heart melted for a second but then I remembered what he said. Did he really used to love her, or does he still love her? I instantly decided that I hated Bella.

"You used to love her?", I carefully asked. He looked at me, a worried expression on his face.

"I guess I need to tell you about imprinting now as well.", he said.

"Imprinting?", I asked curiously. He took a deep breath.

"Imprinting is...is like...when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything; _be _anything for her.", he said emotionally. I looked at him. It sounded like he knew what it felt like.

"Have you?...I mean…imprinted on someone?", I said quietly. He looked at me and at that moment I knew. I knew that it was me.

"I imprinted on you Emma. And, if you're not ready for it, you don't have to say it. But, I love you.", he looked me in the eyes. I knew my response to that. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me back, softly, but full of love. I pulled away, breathing deeply, my cheeks flushed. I held his hands.

"I don't know if I love you yet. But I know I like you; a lot. And I know that someday, I will love you.", I whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy! I worked really hard to make this nice and long for you! Please review, as I mentioned before. Actually, REVIEW MONKEYS!.**

**DISCLAIMER: JUST BECAUSE I COPIED HOW JACOB DESCRIBES IMPRINTING FROM THE MOVIE DOESN"T MEAN I OWN ANYTHING!**

**See ya later monkeys!**


	5. UPDATE THAT YOU SHOULD READ

**Hey guys! I'm afraid this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to inform you that I won't be posting a new chapter 'till the weekend, even though I might, (and it's a really small chance) that I would post it before the weekend. School has got me busy and I can't find too much time to put good effort into writing. Thank you for your understanding!**

**See ya later monkeys!**


	6. Bloodthirsty

Chapter 5: Bloodthirsty

**My sincerest apologies for not updating. Just read it and be happy ;D**

Emma POV

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I couldn't quite remember why I was so happy, and I had never felt this happy as soon as I had woken up. I called Jake, because I wanted to make the plans for today. We decided on him coming over here, because my mom wasn't going to be here in the evening.

"One last thing Emma.", he says on the phone once I told him I decided to burn off some of this happy energy by going running.

"Okay.", I replied.

"Be careful when you go running. Bella is still in the area. But don't worry too much, they don't drink human blood. They're 'vegetarian' so they only drink animal blood.", he explained. I shivered from the whole vampire thing. Even though I wasn't showing it that much to Jake, I was still stunned by the whole thing.

"Alright Jake. Talk to you later.", I concluded.

"Okay see you later Emzy.", he teased.

"Emzy?", I asked, laughing.

"Yeah. Or Elmo.", he chuckled. I laughed.

"Okay bye Jakey-poo!", I countered. He laughed even more.

"Bye. I love you and be careful.", he said.

"I will.", I hung up. It's so hard not to say I love you back, but I don't know if I'm ready yet, even though it feels right.

So I got ready and chugged down some water, writing my mom a note telling her how long I was going out for. I jogged out the door and decided to run in the woods, because the street was too quiet and I wanted to run on the soft dirt to lessen the impact on my knees.

I ran down the semi-trail that was in the woods from people hiking and running there before. For about 30 minutes I was running and listening to music. I then started thinking about yesterday. Miranda, bowling, Chipotle, Jake, Seth, Jared, rain, car, and more Jake walked into my head. I remembered how he told me he loved me. He LOVED me. Just because of a simple imprinting thing, he loves me. Does that even make it real, or is it just imprinting tricking him into thinking he loves me? I shake off the thought and keep running, my lungs slightly dry. I take a swig from my water bottle. Does imprinting find soulmates? I thought. Even if Jacob wasn't a shape-shifter, would he still like me? A billion thoughts ran through my head; all the thoughts hidden by my calmness poked at my brain. Suddenly I hear voices approaching.

"Edward, why do we have to keep the stupid treaty with the mutts? Why can't we just break it and go?", a feminine voice whined.

"Because, Bella, I already told you. If the treaty is broken, the mutts will tell the humans that we are here as vampires. Then we will get into trouble with the Volturi. I thought you thought about this before you wanted to turn!", "Edward" explained. Bella, I thought. She's here. And she's a bloodthirsty vampire, and Jacob's imprintee. I continued jogging. Bella isn't supposed to kill humans, right?

Jacob POV

As soon as I got off of the phone with Emma, I went to talk to Sam. I needed to make sure Emma was going to be safe. I wouldn't let Bella or Edward hurt her. I can't even believe that I'm even thinking this, but Edward seems safer and way less bloodthirsty than Bella. Newborns tend to do that. I walked into Sam and Emily's house.

"Is Sam here?.", I called into the house. Emily was in the kitchen as usual, fixing up something for us. 'Us' as in all of the shape-shifters.

"He's in the back.", Emily replied, referring to the garage.

"Thanks.", I walked down the hallway to the garage, opening the garage door, and stepping into the well lit room. It smelled like oil and metal, if metal even has a scent.

"Sam? I need to talk to you.", I said turning the corner, looking for him.

"Sure. What is it?", he asked, walking out from behind his workbench.

"I'm worried about my imprint, Emma.", explained.

"I'm afraid Bella is going to get to her. But I want her life to be normal. I don't want her to be restricted, like Bella when Victoria was around.", I added.

"We can only protect her if she limits the number of encounters. You know that Jacob.", he replied, sounding irritated.

"And we can hardly do anything anyway. The treaty, remember?", he reminded me, slightly calmer.

"I…", I was at a loss for words.

"Exactly.", he said, walking off.

"Wait!", I said suddenly getting an idea.

"What is it now?", he stopped walking and turned around.

"Don't you of all people get the feeling that you need to protect Emily?", I said referring to the time Sam got a little bit too angry.

"That's different.", he growled.

"How? I swear, Bella is going to hurt Emma, and wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her.", I pleaded.

"I'll try. But she has to do her part. Have you told her yet?", he questioned.

"Yes.", I said simply.

"Did you tell her that she's your imprint?", he asked.

"I told her everything, Sam.", I blurted out. With that I walked out the back entrance, so Emily wouldn't see me leave. My phone rang, and it was Emma. Right at that moment I smelled vampire.

Emma POV

I ran down the path until I came to the next tree, which was about 10 feet away, until I heard Bella say,"Why do I smell Jacob? It's mutt, but it's Jacob. It's on a human.", I heard a twig snap. I inhaled deeply, and thought about anything that I could do to get out of this alive.

"Bella. Why do you still care about Jacob? You turned for ME remember?", Edward reminded her. I snuck behind a tree, and fumbled for my phone. It might be my only chance. I certainly couldn't outrun vampires. And if they got their hands on me… I shivered. I speed dialed Jacob, who, yes, was now on speed dial.

"Emma? What's up?", he said, sounding slightly worried. I didn't say anything, because then Bella and Edward would hear me. I moved the phone closer to where they were talking so he could hear what was going on. I stayed silent. I heard some shuffling sounds on the phone, before he hung up. I hoped he understood what was happening.

Jacob POV

I ran back into the house as soon as I hung up. There was no way in hell Bella and/or Edward was going to hurt Emma.

"Sam! We have a situation. Emma ran into Bella in the woods.", I said into the garage. Sam popped out from behind a car. He looked at me for a second before saying,"Call the boys. I'll go find her.", he said, jogging out of the garage. I texted Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Leah, even though she wasn't a guy. I knew she would care.

They all joined me in the forest, fully phased when I finished texting them what was happening, and we all sprinted towards where Emma was, them following me, because I could smell her the best. "What's going on?", Leah telepathically asked me, sounding slightly irritated.

"My imprint, Emma. She ran into Bella in the woods.", I explained, also telepathically. Wolves can't talk. "Glad I can help.", she replied, somewhat stiffly, but with some remembrance of Bella and how she hated what she did to the pack, and me. We continued running and quickly found Sam standing in front of Emma.

Emma POV

I stayed as still as I could behind the wide tree trunk, pressing myself up to it. "Edward. I'm serious, I can smell a human, and Jacob on it.", she started pacing the ground. My heartbeat quickened. What the heck was I going to do if they found me? What would THEY do? I started sweating. What if Jacob didn't arrive in time?

"Bella, you are just imagining it. Can we go home now? We can have some fun.", he suggested slightly seductively, wrapping his arms around her. I slightly gagged. "No Edward, I'm thirsty!", she pushed him away. She's thirsty? Oh my… I need Jacob to come here right now. Then Bella was face to face with me. "Edward, I think I found her.", she said coldly. She slapped me with ridiculous strength and speed. I gasped, inhaling the pain that had swept across my cheek.

I burned with anger. Why did she think she could do that? My taekwondo training kicked in, and I elbow stuck her to her jaw, while punching her ribs. Vampire or not, I wasn't going down without a fight. "You BITCH!", she screamed. Edward started towards us, but suddenly a furry, dark black wolf sprang out in front of me, growling at Bella and Edward. "Sam. Go away, and you don't get hurt.", Edward warned.

Sam growled and pawed at the ground. Then I saw Jacob run into the small clearing, wolf form. I don't know how I knew it was Jacob. I just did. There were other wolves behind him, and Jacob ran in front of me next to Sam, the others following him.

"Jake, why are you doing this?", Bella asked, which annoyed me. What does she mean what is HE doing. What the hell was SHE doing? A small grayish wolf behind Jacob growled and glanced at me quickly, it's features softening. I think it was a girl.

I needed to talk to someone so they could tell me what the heck was going on. 'Jacob' I thought, focusing on him. Maybe wolves have some type of mind reading skill. He glanced back at me, and at the unfocused moment, Bella jumped on Jake, bringing her sharp teeth down to his fur.

"Bella!", Edward shouted in shock, moving forward to stop her, but too late. Three wolves had pounced on Bella, knocking her off of Jake, Jake also shaking her off. She flew fast into a tree. She quickly got up and glared at me, seething with anger.

"You called it upon yourself.", I blabbered out before I could control myself.

"I'm a vampire. I can kill all of your mutts faster than they can try to defend themselves.", she retorted.

"Then what just happened?", I said pointedly, looking at her like she was dumb, rolling my eyes. She started forward, and the wolves growled, and Edward stopped her this time.

"Bella, we have to go. We are not going to do this. We can not break the treaty after all of Carlisle did for us.", he argued. She glared back and forward between us, and started to clutch her throat. Edward paled, if that was even possible. "She's getting thirsty.", he muttered. Sam looked at Jacob. I stiffened. "Her lust for human blood is very strong.", he warned. The wolves started shuffling around, motioning wolfily to each other.

"You should probably get her out of her.", he said nodding to me. Jacob nudged past everyone and nodded up at his back.

"You want me to get on there?", I asked. He nodded hurriedly. "Ok.", I agreed, climbing on, and before I could catch my breath, he took off.

**I'm sssssssooooooooooooooooo freaking sorry for not updating for this long. I totally forgot and school got the better of me. Here's to all my monkeys! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
